


I Want To Write You A Song

by nothingwithoutyouxo



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwithoutyouxo/pseuds/nothingwithoutyouxo
Summary: When Simon discovers song lyrics written in Jeremy's handwriting that sound suspiciously like they're about him, he finds himself in a position where he wants to build up the courage to ask about it.





	I Want To Write You A Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I thought of this idea when I was at work two days ago and managed to keyboard smash it off to Hannah who absolutely approved. So here's some fluff for two of my favourite boys. 
> 
> The title is a One Direction song from their last album that I personally don't listen to all that much because it's sickly sweet, but that makes it perfect for these two cheeseballs.

Simon was very aware that technically this was an invasion of privacy. He should in no way, shape or form be going through Jeremy’s things, especially when he wasn’t in the room. The issue was that Jeremy was the one with the best Chemistry notes and Simon was _struggling_. He could hear Jeremy’s voice coming very faintly from the end of the corridor, in the kitchen where he was with his mum. His brain was straight up short circuiting and he had no idea how much longer Jeremy would be. So that’s why he’d succumbed to this. Really, it couldn’t have been that bad. It’s not like notebooks from their classes very incredibly personal or anything. Jeremy would understand.

 

When Simon finally found Jeremy’s Chemistry book, he didn’t just find the notes he was after. When a piece of paper fell out of the book, he paid it no attention. It wasn’t until he realised that it wasn’t just a periodic table that it piqued his interest. Simon didn’t have any idea how to read guitar tab, but he knew what it looked like. He knew that the six lines across the page symbolised guitar strings. He thought the dots had something to do with chords, but he’d never been sure about that. This wasn’t a tab that Jeremy had just printed off from a website so that he could learn a song. Simon knew Jeremy’s handwriting. This was something that he’d written. Simon pulled out his phone absently, aiming to text Lilette.

 

Question

 

Yes, Jeremy is a real person

and you’re really dating him

 

A different question

 

Now I’m intrigued =P

 

Do you know if Jeremy writes his own music?

 

Like songs and stuff?

 

Yeah, like songs

 

Ye. Why?

 

No reason

 

Simon skimmed the page carefully, because there were words on top of the lines, lyrics. He wasn’t sure why Jeremy had never told him that he wrote his own music. He guessed that he was somehow the last to know. Maybe he just hadn’t been paying as much attention as he thought he had. As Simon read the words over something started to pull at him. The lyrics seemed to be … about him. Simon startled as he heard footsteps down the corridor. He slammed Jeremy’s Chemistry book shut and scrambled back onto the bed where he’d been when Jeremy left. He hid the piece of paper in one of his textbooks and hoped that he wouldn’t notice. Simon’s heart was racing and he had no idea if that would somehow aid him in looking _guilty_.

 

Jeremy leaned against the doorway and smiled at him. “Why does it look like I just walked in on you doing something you shouldn’t?” he teased.

 

Simon closed his eyes for a second, cursing at himself because Jeremy was always far more observant than he gave him credit for.

 

“You were looking for my Chemistry book, weren’t you?”

 

Simon shrugged, stared down at the notebook he’d forced into his lap and didn’t answer.

 

Jeremy laughed, grabbing the book off his desk and moving to sit next to Simon. He leaned his head against Simon’s shoulder as he placed the notebook in his lap. “You’re allowed to get my books, Simon. There’s nothing weird about that.”

 

Simon bit down on his lip and stayed quiet. He flicked through his Chemistry textbook and tried to focus on it.

 

Jeremy sat up, took one of Simon’s hand in his and interlocked their fingers. His free hand picking up a pen and tapping it against his lips absently.

 

It was something that he shouldn’t be distracted by, and Simon knew that. It was something that Jeremy did all the time, especially when he was thinking.

 

“You ok, Simon?”

 

His eyes flicked between Jeremy, their hands, and his book that he’d stashed the song sheet in. “Uh,” he muttered.

 

Jeremy shifted, crossing his legs and facing Simon. “Is there something that you needed to talk about?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

He smiled and Simon wondered if there was ever going to be a time where the sight of it wasn’t going to make him melt. “You can ask me anything. You know that.”

 

“Yeah.” He hesitated, not really sure if he should be asking about something that he came across when he was going through things that he probably shouldn’t have been. Even if Jeremy had said it was ok, it still felt a little wrong. “Do you write your own music?” he asked.

 

“Music as in score stuff or song stuff?”

 

Simon hadn’t even considered the thought of score stuff. Was that something that people did? God, his boyfriend was so talented. “Like, song stuff,” he clarified.

 

He shrugged. “Yeah, a little. I’m not really that good at it.”

 

Simon knew that was a lie. At least, Jeremy was good at lyrics from what he could tell. He had no idea about the instrumental side of things.

 

“Why the sudden interest in my creative life?” he teased, pulling at his hair with his free hand.

 

“Why part of your life _isn’t_ your creative life?”

 

He laughed at that. “Ok, you got me.”

 

There wasn’t a cause to be embarrassed about this. Not really. He could have asked Jeremy anything, even really weird stuff, and it probably wouldn’t have mattered. “Have you ever written songs about … people?”

 

Well, now he looked suspicious. “People as in?”

 

“I dunno, people. People you … care about or whatever.”

 

Jeremy tugged on Simon’s hand, planted kisses on all of his knuckles gently. “You found something in my Chemistry book, didn’t you?” he asked.

 

Simon swallowed, avoiding his eyes. Which seemed to be the only answer that Jeremy needed. He dropped Simon’s hand and started laughing.

 

“God, Simon that was not subtle at all.”

 

He was very aware that he was blushing, and that Jeremy was finding this far more _funny_ that he probably should have been. “I don’t know! How else was I supposed to ask you? ‘Hey Jeremy, have you ever written a song about me?’ No that’s weird. It would be weird.”

 

There was such a fondness to Jeremy’s gaze that Simon was finding it hard to look at him. “Simon Saunders, I have never once in my life written a song about you,” he said.

 

“Never?”

 

“Never,” he confirmed.

 

Simon was reaching for his books before he registered it. Flicking through until he found the song sheet. “Are you sure? Because these lyrics seem to be suspiciously about someone that kind of sounds like me.” He hadn’t realised that he’d fallen right into Jeremy’s trap until he looked up at him again, with the piece of paper firmly in his hands. “You are the worst.”

 

Sure, his boyfriend was a genius most of the time but this definitely hadn’t been one of them. Jeremy knew he was far more amused by it all than was fair to Simon, but he genuinely couldn’t believe that that worked. He laughed, taking the piece of paper from Simon’s hands. Simon who was steadily turning red. “It’s about you, Si,” he smiled. “Does that help clear up some things in that nerd brain of yours?”

 

“Ok, sure. You wrote a song about me, but I’m the nerd. I see how it is.”

 

Jeremy just smiled at him. He placed the song sheet down next to him and shifted again so he was leaning against the wall behind them. “You know, your ability to stall when it comes to homework is incredible.”

 

“You wouldn’t … sing it for me … would you?”

 

The room went very quiet. Jeremy hesitated for long enough that Simon was starting to panic that he’d overstepped. “Um,” he muttered. “It’s, uh, not really finished. I mean. It’s sort of finished but I, uh.” he paused, looked over at Simon. “I’ve never played it for anyone before.”

 

Simon squeezed his hand gently. “No pressure,” he muttered. “I just miss your voice, you know? I haven’t heard you sing since the show closed.”

 

“That’s not true. There was that one time at karaoke.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s different.”

 

He was right, and that was the worst part. Jeremy sighed, ran a hand through his hair. “I, um, there’s no way I’m gonna be able to look at you while I sing it,” he explained.

 

“Well, yeah. You’re a nervous bean. I know that,” he smirked.

 

Jeremy looked over at him. Really there was no reason for him to not sing him the song that he wrote. That was the point of it after all. He was just sort of expecting to use it in some big romantic gesture and not this casually, but he couldn’t say no to Simon and they both knew it. “You look far too smug,” he teased, as he got up, crossed the room and grabbed his guitar.

 

Simon wasn’t sure why he didn’t think Jeremy would agree to this. The fact that he was somehow managed to knock the breath out of him. “Wait are you really -”

 

“Only cause it’s you.” Jeremy sat back down on the bed, positioned his guitar in his lap automatically and looked over at Simon. Yeah, there was no way he could do this with his eyes open. Simon looked far too good and he was acutely aware that he could very easily start crying halfway through this. Considering how much Simon meant to him, at least. “You ok?”

 

“I, um - Jeremy you don’t have to,” he stuttered.

 

He smiled at that. “I want to.”

 

Simon really hadn’t been sure what to expect. He’d practically already forgotten the words that he’d read on the page, his nerves somehow expelling them from his mind. Jeremy seemed nervous at first. He smiled at Simon for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, his fingers moving to chords that he somehow didn’t need to focus on. The lyrics themselves were dripping with a sweetness that was almost sickly. Every single one was so … _Jeremy_ that Simon was finding himself entirely speechless in response. Jeremy had barely made it through the first half of the song before Simon was moving, shifting towards him and grabbing onto the front of Jeremy’s shirt. He stopped playing the chords a second before Simon started kissing him.

 

Jeremy pulled away first, very conscious of how Simon was practically shaking. “Simon, are you -”

 

“I love you,” he said, cutting him off.

 

He watched as Jeremy’s eyes widened. He seemed shocked by that and Simon immediately started spilling apologies.

 

“Sorry, was that weird? Was it too soon to say that? I -”

 

Jeremy smiled and cut him off by kissing him again. “I love you too,” he said as he pulled away. “Simon, I wrote a whole song about you. Of course I love you.”

 

Simon couldn’t breathe and he was very aware of it. Jeremy seemed to noticed as well because he shifted quickly, putting his guitar carefully down on the floor and pulling Simon into his lap. “Breathe, Si,” he said.

 

His hand found the collar of Jeremy’s shirt and he grabbed at it absently. “Sorry,” he muttered as Jeremy kissed his forehead.

 

“Don’t be.”

 

“So, uh, we love each other now.”

 

Jeremy had to bite down on his lip so he didn’t laugh. “Yeah, that’s a split second decision that I just made,” he teased.

 

Simon just looked at him and it was enough to set him off. “I can’t believe you’re laughing at me. I’m trying to be romantic.”

 

He softened, smiled at him. “You’re always very romantic,” he said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Simon looked down, pulled at his shift nervously for a moment. “I’m good for you, right?” he asked.

 

Jeremy took Simon’s free hand in his and squeezed gently. “You’re the best,” he confirmed.

 

He nodded. “Impossible.”

 

“Simon -”

 

“No, it’s impossible because _you’re_ actually the best.” He emphasised his point but shoving and Jeremy’s shoulder gently, and successfully making him laugh. Simon genuinely hoped that he could make Jeremy laugh forever.

 

“You have never been this cheesy before,” he mused.

 

“You should probably get used to it. Since I love you this much, it’s probably only going to get worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done too much thinking into what Jeremy's song for Simon would sound like, but considering all the romantic songs that Sean has written himself I know that it would be something special.
> 
> I'm over at potter-awakening on Tumblr if anyone wants to chat.


End file.
